Currently, a customer service representative (e.g., for telecommunications providers, cable television providers, Internet service providers, etc.) may determine whether a particular customer qualifies for promotions (e.g., offers for services, products, etc.) based on customer information. For example, a telecommunication provider representative may access information associated with a customer based on the customer's telephone number. The customer information may then be used to match current offers (e.g., provided by the telecommunication provider) with the customer, and the representative may provide the current offers to the customer (e.g., via a telephone call).